1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to processors, and more specifically to facilitating execution of divide instructions and/or square root instructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many processor implementations include hardware support for floating-point arithmetic, and in particular for floating-point divide operations and square root operations. Because of the complexity with performing these operations, execution of these instructions can have high latencies. While the percentage of these instructions is relatively low in most applications, their high latencies can significantly impact processor performance.